I Won't Shed A Tear
by Green Animelover
Summary: Sasuke puhes Sakura a little too far with his insults. Sakura, hurt and heartbroken, resolves to forget him and treat him with indifference. She begins to notice guys and they in turn notice her...What's this? Jealous Sasuke?...SasuSaku SakuGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo everyone...this is my first Naruto fic...and I can't wait to see if you guys think its good or not...well read it and find out**

**Summary**: Sasuke puhes Sakura a little too far with his insults. Sakura, hurt and heartbroken, resolves to forget him and treat him with indifference. She begins to notice guys and they in turn notice her...What if Sasuke get a bit jealous...possesive much?

**Pairings**- Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, TenTen/Neji,Ino/Shikamaru

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto...sobI wish I could...**

_I Won't Shed A Tear_

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

A young man lost in his thoughts was wandering the streets of Kohona Village. He had his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful look on his face. Behind him a crowd of girls were giggling and blushing as they looked at him. He seemed oblivious to them as he was to the world around him or so it seemed. A strong ninja was always aware of his surroundings and Uchiha Sasuke was considered to be one of the best. At the age of fifteen years he had faced many dangers and had come through along with Team 7. In fact walking towards him came the rest of Team 7. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun!" chirped out a pretty pink haired, jade-eyed girl happily. The blond man walking next to her had a huge grin on his face and a sparkle in his blue eyes as he laughed at something that the silver-haired Kakashi had just said and walked over to the serious young man with the spiky black hair and haunting onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-teme! We were planning on coming over sooner but Kakashi here was late yet again" he yelled in his usual overly loud voice. He was poked in the ribs by his female companion walking as she muttered to him to be nice " Nani? Sakura-chan you know he is. Oww." Not wanting to risk getting another serious injury from Sakura he shut his mouth and grinned sheepishly at the Uchiha. Kakashi shrugged and waved a hand lazily at him before returning to his little orange book.

" Dobe" said Sasuke as a greeting. He nodded at Kakashi, but completely ignored Sakura. Sakura's face fell but was restored as she smiled brightly and started a conversation with Kakashi and Naruto. He was frustrated and his thoughts were resting on avenging his clan and killing Itachi. He was definitely in a bad mood though it didn't show. Everyone else began talking about other things but his thoughts still clouded his mind. If he was spoken to he only responded with his usual " Hn". He quickly zoned out their conversation concentrating on his own thoughts.

_Itachi. You will die by my hand. I will avenge my family and will make sure you die a slow painful death. I will train and become strong. Stronger than you, Naruto, Kakashi and will overcome anything standing in my way..._

She looked shyly at the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to go o-"

Sasuke snapped and he vented outall his frustration onto her.

" Go Away. I will not go out on a date with you! Stop bothering me I hate you! You are a bother, a stupid little girl who is an unqualified insufficient ninja. You stand in the way of not only me but of others as well. You are annoying. Go away. I can't see how anyone can stand you." said Sasuke venomously.

Sakura just stood there silently. She looked shocked, angry, sad, and hurt. Her brilliant green eyes had suddenly became dull and were soon glistening with unshed tears. Her mouth formed a surprised "O" and her body was shaking. Then she bowed her head and said stammered out " I-I've got t-to go. I-I'll see y-you guys late-" Her words were lost as she turned around and fled.

Naruto and Kakashi stared after her for a few seconds before turning to face Sasuke. Kakashi was looking confused and disappointed and Naruto looked angry. He started yelling at Sasuke immediately.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I frowned as Naruto opened his mouth... I knew what was coming... he was going to yell at me...loudly. Great another headache.

" YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE SAKURA-CHAN CRY!"

I defended my self quickly. " So she was being annoying, asking m-"

" WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT SHE WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

I flinched at his loudness though I doubt the Naruto noticed. " Dobe what else would she have been asking? She always asks me that."

" SHE WASN'T ASKING YOU OUT YOU BAST-

" Naruto that's enough" Kakashi interrupted. Thank Kami for that Naruto is so loud and annoying. He turned his back on the glare being sent his way by Naruto and spoke, " Sasuke you misinterpreted Sakura's actions. " I frowned. Not him too. Always defending Sakura because she's a girl and I said as much.

Kakashi gave me a look " No, but because Naruto is correct. Sakura wasn't going to ask you out." I was confused. Then what the hell was she going to ask. Kakashi continued, " She was going to ask if you wanted to accompany all of us to go get some ramen to celebrate a well-done mission."

_Shit. So the Dobe was right. Damn it. Hn its not like I care anyway._

_**Right you just keep telling yourself that**_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I'm your conscience Sasuke and you feel guilty about the girl**_

_No..._

_**Yes and you can't deny it**_

_Hn. How would you know anyway?_

_**I am you **_

_Hn._

" Teme are you listening!" Naruto yelled in my face. I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave and think things over.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sasuke stood up suddenly. He shoved Naruto out of his way and began heading the opposite way that they had come, away from Sakura.

"Get back here you bastard" yelled Naruto angrily and began kicking the ground...hard.

Kakashi merely looked at his retreating back and sighed. " Naruto," he began, " Let's go check up on Sakura"

Naruto immediately calmed down. " Yeah. I hope she's okay."

Kakashi smiled "She's strong-"

" I know" Naruto interrupted wincing.

"- yeah. She'll be al right"

They turned and walked away

* * *

**Preview Ch. 2**

_Am I really that annoying. Does he really hate me that much as to tell me all of those hurtful things._

_**Maybe he's too dumb to see you**_

_No he's a genius_

_**Too blind**_

_Nope...He broke my heart with what he said_

_**So what. Your strong I say you go back and make him like you**_

_No_

_**No! But he's the love of your life. You can't give up on him.**_

_I can and I will...He finds me annoying... so I won't annoy him anymore...I won't bother him... I wont bother with him..._

* * *

**So that's all I have for this chapter. What do you guys think...Good, Bad, Huh? Tell me! Read and Review people...Please. **

**Ja Ne**

**Animelover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo everyone...Well I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! 28 reviews in only one chapter... That's amazing... Arigatou everyone! Here's your next chapter...Enjoy...**

**_I Do Not Own Naruto... If I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together and naruto would finally notice Hinata... and Tenten and Neji would be together as well as... ok why dont we just leave it at I don't own Naruto_**

_I Won't Shed A Tear_

Chapter 2

Sakura ran through the streets of Kohona trying and failing to hold back her tears. She halted in front of a Sakura tree and sat down besides it. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes. She repressed a shudder that went through her body. Up above the sky turned gray and the deep rumbling noises of thunder and that sharp claps of lightning were heard. Sakura looked up only to find that rain was falling down. Her tears started up again. They slid down her face, her brilliant green eyes closed she leaned against the tree.

_' Look the sky's crying with me'_ she thought and let out a bitter laugh

_' I feel so worthless.' _

_'He... He hates me... Am I really that annoying... Does he hate me that much to say all those hurtful things... I thought we had at least gotten closer since we brought him back to the village...'_

_Flashback >_

" Go Away. I will not go out on a date with you! Stop bothering me I hate you! You are a bother, a stupid little girl who is an unqualified insufficient ninja. You stand in the way of not only me but of others as well. You are annoying. Go away. I can't see how anyone can stand you."

_End of Flashback >_

_' I thought we were getting close too.'_

_**Maybe he's too dumb to see you **Inner Sakura growled out ._

_' No he's a genius'_

_**Too blind**_

_' I don't think so... He broke my heart with what he said...I thought that he would at least be nicer...how could he be so cruel to say all those hurtful things... to his own teammate...and I thought we were friends... I guess I thought wrong...'_

_**So what. You are strong I say you go back and make him like you**_

_' No!'_

_**No! What do you mean by "No!" He... but...But he's the love of your life. You can't give up on him.**_

_' I can and I will...He finds me annoying... so I won't annoy him anymore...I won't bother him... I wont bother with him...'_

Sakura stood up a look of determination crossed her face. She laughed out loud confidently and tossed her pink hair back. Then she sat back down...a triumphat look in her green eyes.

_' Yeah I don't need him. In fact I'm sure I can make it without him... Ino-pig can have him... As far as I'm concerened, He doesn't exist...'_

_**Hell Yeah!**_ yelled Inner Sakura _**There are plenty more fish in the sea!**_

_' That's right...My life will not be ruined by him...'_

_**You Go Girl... you know that one guy what's his face is looking really cute at the momen-**_

"Sakura-san!" yelled out a voice

Sakura looked up and smiled " Tae-chan what brings you here? I thought you were working in the hospital today..."

"I was Sakura-san but..." the young girl began " Tsunade-sama sent me to get you. There has been an emergency at the hospital and since your our best medic, we need your help"

" Really? What happened?" replied Sakura worried.

" I'm not sure... something about some ninja getting hurt on a mission.."

Sakura repressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Thisis a Hidden Ninja Village, obviously if some one got hurt badly enough to actually have the Hokage request her help on her day off._

" Anyway there are sand nins there with them...I believe their Kazekage is with them..."

Sakura stared... blink, blink. blink. _' If the Kazekage is there then it must be serious, I wonder what happened? And I wonder who the new Kazekage is?' _Sakura looked around_ ' Ah well it's not like I have anything better to do around here anyway."_

**_I hope the Kazekages a guy... _**commented Inner Sakura lightly.

_' Why is that?'_

**_Cause... if he is I bet he's hot_**

**_What?_**

_' You're al ready thinking about this?'_

**_A little planning ahead never hurt anyone... besides what if he is hot... _**Inner Sakura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright" said Sakura as she leapt of the ground quickly ignoring Inner Sakura. She smiled warmly at the other medic " After you."

The two medic nins ran off toward the hospital both girls chatting happily, Sakura's troubles were soon forgotten. They dissapeared in the hazy storm as the rain fell down on Konoha.

_

* * *

_

_Preview to next chapter:_

_" Where's Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme?"_

_" I don't know. She's probably late to try to make us worry about her"_

_" Don't talk about Sakura-chan that wa-"_

_" Yo"_

_Blink_

_Blink...Blink_

_Kakashi was here... Sakura was not..._

_Kakashi was earlier than Sakura...

* * *

_

_Alright people here's your chapter and I'm sorry but the next chapter wont be up as soon because I'm going on a cruise to Mexico for two weeks and I'm leaving tommorrow. Well yeah and I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me so I can't answer my mail...I bet it will be filled by the time I get back, hopefully with reviews... LOL _

_Special Thanks To all my reviewers: _Jac, BWOLFY, icygirl2,sakura-sasuke-2_7, _LoveBubblz, susakuru, sakura tskino, BloodRuby, dragonfly454, Sakura and Itachi Forever, SasuSaku453, ari-chan , ForeheadKAT, Alexis , drenchedinblood, KyoKunPleaseSmile, Bell Falcon, EraTomo, sasukerocks, Kunoichi Blossom, Princess, nickygirl, Khatsterr, Kairisoul09

_Well please read and review _

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers again I appreciate it. _

_And to all the people who put me in their Alert/Fave list Domo Arigato_

_Ja Ne_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I love you all my reviewers! So many reviews with only 2 chapters! I'm amazed. How awesome is that! And ummm well let's go on with the story...

I Won't Shed A Tear

Chapter 3

_Last Chapter:  
" Sakura-san, " the young girl began " Tsunade sama sent me to get you. There has been an emergency at the hospital and since your our best medic, we need your help"  
" Really? What happened?" replied Sakura worried.  
" I'm not sure... something about some ninja getting hurt on a mission.."  
Sakura repressed the urge to roll her eyes. This was a Hidden Ninja Village, obviously if some one got hurt badly enough to actually have to call her or Tsunade-sama.  
"Alright" said Sakura as she leaped of the ground quickly. She smiled warmly at the other medic " After you."  
The two medic nins ran off toward the hospital both girls chatting happily, Sakura's troubles were soon forgotten. They disappeared in the hazy storm as the rain fell down on Konoha._

* * *

_ Oh my...  
** Holy Crap! When did this happen? Who? What? When? Dammit!  
** Agreed  
_ The usually speck less Konoha hospital was in a state of nerve-wrecking chaos. Papers on the floor, chairs knocked down, medics being threatened by a very angry looking Temari, with Kankuro at her wake trying to calm her down, (without succeeding) ... you know the usual stuff that happens in a Ninja village.  
" Alright! What happened?", Sakura yelled out. All the medics (and Temari and Kankuro) stopped what they were doing and looked at her in horror, shame, and in the Sand Siblings case, surprise. The best medic around, apprentice to the Hokage herself, the girl from the Legendary Team 7, the one pink-haired green-eyed girl that was envied by her looks and feared for her monstrous strength... yeah no mistake about it, that girl was the one at the door. She was looking at all of them with an expression that could be nothing but anger. Her usual sparkling eyes darkened even more as she spotted all the paperwork that she had done just the day before lying on the floor ripped to shreds.  
_ Nani! I did that yesterday. It took me hours to finish!  
** Oh there's going to be hell to pay for this. Inner Sakura exclaimed almost gleefully.  
**_ A scowl appeared on Sakura's face making everyone quiver in fear. _No wonder Tsunade-sama sent me... she's probably drinking sake and gambling like crazy right now. Damn her! Leaving me to clean up this mess.  
_ " Well are you all going to stand there gaping at me or are you going to get to work! You..." She told a medic pointedly, he turned red and began blushing but paled as soon as he saw the murderous gleam in Sakura's eyes.  
" You... clean this up..."  
He sighed with relief. _She might be pretty but I wouldn't want to be dealing with her when she's in a foul mood_. " Yes mam."  
Sakura ignored him and went on "... You arrange these chairs, you go deal with the paperwork, you go check out how many medics are free, and you lead me to the patients that need my care."  
" Yes mam." they all replied. They stood there looking awkwardly at the ground.  
" I meant NOW!"  
They scrambled to get away from her as quickly as possible.  
_ Idiots I'm surrounded by idiots.  
** Duh  
** Shut up you!**  
Inner Sakura miraculously quieted down**_. She went with the medic who she had assigned to lead her to the injured ninjas. He immediately came to attention.  
" What exactly happened?"  
" Well we aren't sure you see they just came in..."

* * *

Meanwhile at Team 7 meeting place 

_ Where is Sakura... I wonder if something bad happened to her. _Sasuke was beginning to worry._ Sakura was almost never late and she was always early so she could spend some more time with me.  
** I thought you didn't care.**  
Shut up I don't.  
** Right.**  
_ " Hi Sasuke-teme. Hi Sakura-chan!" yelled out the ever loud voice of a certain ramen loving ninja. Yup you guessed it, Naruto. He stopped and looked around. A look of confusion on his face. There was someone missing. A look of dawning comprehension came over his face and he turned to Sasuke.  
" Where's Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme?"  
" I don't know. She's probably late to try to make us worry about her." He answered and then winced... _Dammit I shouldn't have said that._  
**_ Nice going, now we have to listen to Naruto._**

_ Hn_

" What did you say!"  
"Hn, you heard me."  
"Don't talk about my Sakura-chan that wa-"  
Sasuke frowned.

_ Who said that Sakura was his.  
** Getting possessive I see.  
** No.  
** Yeah you are... you like her admit it.  
** Shut up_  
"... my Sakura-chan is the greate-"  
" Yo"  
Blink  
Blink...Blink  
Kakashi was here... Sakura was not...  
Kakashi was earlier than Sakura...  
' _No Way'_ thought Naruto and Sasuke. They turned and looked at each other in horror. Or at least Naruto's face looked horrified, Sasuke looked calm except for the raised eyebrow he looked absolutely normal.  
" Hey where's Sakura?" asked an our favorite ever-so-oblivious Copy Ninja.

* * *

- With Sakura  
Sakura sped to the end of the hallway where the injured Kazekage was being housed. She stopped and blinked rapidly at the site that met her eyes.  
**_ Holy Crap... This Kazekage must be Smoking hot  
_**_ He does seem to be a bit popular.  
** A BIT!**  
Alright A lot. _

Sakura pushed through the Kazekage's fan girls and went to open the door.  
_ I do wonder what Temari and Kankuro were doing here though._ She shrugged, _oh well I'll find out later._ She pushed the final fan girl away and opened the door.  
"You..."

* * *

Next Chapter:  
Sakura stared and stared and stared.  
_ When did he become...  
** He's hot.**  
But... he...I..._  
"Are you going to stand there like an idiot gaping at me or are you going to get out and leave me alone."  
Her beautiful viridian eyes met a cool jade.  
_ Impossible

* * *

_

So what do you guys think. I believe its super obvious who the mystery guy is. and how will Team 7 react to Sakura's disappearance  
Thanks Again to all my reviewers!

I love you all. Oh and yeah my cruise to Mexico was fun! Anyway since school has started I won't be updating till the holidays and that's pretty far off. Well Read and Review please...or else you won't get a Sasuke plushy doll...LOL  
Ja Ne  
REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ne Ne its me Animelover your favorite writer...JK

I know I haven't written in a long while (ducks the tomatoes)... practically a year... but I have been busy!!! High School is absolutely horrible and I have so many projects due by the end of this year... but since a lot of people seem to like this story and have asked nicely for me to update I decided to put you all out of your misery (smiles)... So here is Ch 4

Thanks to all my reviewers! 83 reviews!!!WOW!!!HUGS and KISSESS For all of you!!! Love ya

Oh and another note I'm abandoning the POV thing it was getting annoying so from now on its just normal POV with Character thoughts inside...

regular

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Inner Sakura

* * *

**

_Last Chapter:_

_Blink  
Blink...Blink  
Kakashi was here... Sakura was not...  
Kakashi was earlier than Sakura...  
' No Way' thought Naruto and Sasuke. They turned and looked at each other in horror. Or at least Naruto's face looked horrified, Sasuke looked calm except for the raised eyebrow he looked absolutely normal.  
" Hey where's Sakura?" asked an our favorite ever-so-oblivious Copy Ninja._

_Sakura pushed through the Kazekage's fan girls and went to open the door. _

_I do wonder what Temari and Kankuro were doing here though. She shrugged, oh well I'll find out later. She pushed the final fan girl away and opened the door.  
"You..."

* * *

_

" So where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi again.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other fiercely and then, ignoring Kakashi...

_So not cool of them, _thought Kakashi.

... they turned their backs to each other, huffed, stuck their noses in the air, and answered, Realizing they both said it at the same time, they resumed their glaring.

Kakashi sighed. He needed Sakura here right now, it seemed to be that the only girl on Team 7, had grown to be the most mature. And the one he could count on and rely on the most.

_Who would've thought. _He watched Sasuke and Naruto exchange insults. Sasuke was winning._ Anyway I hope you're alright Sakura. _Naruto had Sasuke in a headlock right now. **Sweat drop** Point for Naruto. _You're strong. I hope you don't let Sasuke's comments get to you. _Sasuke and Naruto were rolling around in the mud fighting. _I probably should stop this before it gets too ugly. _Again Kakashi sighed. _Sakura... You always were my favorite student. _Kakashi took out his Icha Icha book and went to stop the typical Naruto/Sasuke fighting battle.

" Break it up! 200 laps around Konoha for fighting!" His order was greeted by two outraged yells of...

"What!"

"NANI!!!"

" Make that 300." Satisfied Kakashi watched the grumbling ninjas start running their laps. He smiled his and closed his visible one eye. _Sakura sure lucked out._ He looked up and saw that Naruto and Sasuke had started a race against each other. He Sweat dropped._ Some things never change._ Then he sat down and and began to read.

**Giggle ****Giggle **_This is getting good.

* * *

_

A handsome red-headed man was sitting in what appeared to be an office. His kazekage robes were slightly askew and he wore a sullen expression on his face.

_Stupid fan girls. _

Gaara looked down angrily at his robes. They were ripped. He felt like groaning aloud, (but he didn't, he's the _Kazekage_ after all), but settled for a deep sigh. Yet, that did nothing to soothe his angered expression.

_The elders are going to have a fit when they see them. Stupid robes. Stupid fan girls. _

Loud squeals were heard from outside. Gaara winced.

_Can they squeal any higher..._

And, as if hearing Gaara's question, louder, even more annoying squealing occurred. Gaara gritted his teeth.

_How do they keep finding me anyway? Temari and Kankuro better keep them away, if any girl comes through that door I swear I'll..._

The door-knob turned, the door opened slowly, and in walked... a girl.

" You," the girl softly uttered in a beautiful, soft voice. But Gaara was way too angry to notice, he didn't even look up when he insulted her.

" Are you going to stand there like an idiot gaping at me, or are you going to get out and leave me alone."

* * *

To say that Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She had walked in, expecting to find the Kazekage, and instead she finds a blood-thirsty monster, by the name of Gaara.

_How do I get myself into these messes? Oh yeah, Tsunade-shishou._

_**Hey you have to admit he's pretty hot!!! I can see why there are fan girls flocking around this door.**_

Sakura let her gaze wander. Inner Sakura was right. Gaara was definitely very good-looking. His muscles were toned since Sakura had seen him a few years back. He had gotten much taller. Sakura estimated that he was probably a head taller than her. His eyes were closed but she knew that behind them lay piercing, aquamarine eyes. His messy, some-what spiky red hair only added to his sexy, bad-boy image. Sakura blushed.

_He's even more good-looking than Sasuke-ku... Uchiha..._

**Yeah, how lucky are we!!!**

Sakura blushed even darker. She turned and was about to speak, but then stopped. He, Gaara, was wearing the Kazekage robes.

_Don't tell me he's the kaze-_

_**Hell Yeah! Hot and a kage! We hit the jackpot. So watcha gonna do now?**_

_I...I..._

Sakura gathered up all her courage and spoke quietly. " I did not know you were the Kazekage, Gaara-san."

* * *

After he had said his mean comment, Gaara had looked up, and was stunned to find a pretty, young woman lost in thought, right in front of him.

_Odd, most girls would be squealing if I even spoke to them, Who is she?_

Whoever she was, she was very beautiful. She had a petite body, with amazing curves, ( What can I say Gaara's a guy after all) and a fair complexion. Her face was flawless and her amazingly green eyes were hidden behind long, curled, dark eyelashes. She had a pensive expression on her face, as if she were lost in thought. Her hair looked as soft as silk and Gaara had a sudden, insane urge to touch the pink locks.

_Wait pink... Why does it seem so familiar? Who do I know that has pink hair? _

Gaara re-examined her, his hair covering his eyes and expressions from the mysterious girl. The said-girl now had a light blush covering her features. She stole another quick glance at him and her blush deepened.

Gaara felt amused and, to his surprise, he felt smug that it was **he **who was the cause of it. His ego soared and he felt some sort of male-pride that she found him attractive.

_I have a feeling I know her from somewhere... _Then it hit him. _She was the one girl from the Konoha forest. The one who protected the Uchiha. _

Unwillingly, he felt his respect for her rise.

_She had been willing to die for the Uchiha survivor. And she is part of the infamous Team 7. Haruno Sakura. But what is she doing here? Shouldn't she be somewhere pining after the Uchiha?And shouldn't she have more sense than to doze off in front of me?!?_

Sakura took a deep breath and then he heard her speak again.

" I did not know you were the Kazekage, Gaara-san."

_What a beautiful voice. _But he shook himself out of the trance and looked up.

Emerald Green met Fiery Aquamarine and the world seemed to fade away as the two ninjas gazed into each others eyes.

* * *

Preview to next Chapter:

_" Don't worry Gaara-kun, I find you to be very attractive as well..."_

_And with that said, Sakura stood up, gave Gaara a wink and walked away. She stopped at the doorway, and glanced back at him, " My offer still stands Gaara-kun." Then she walked out._

_Gaara was stunned and without words._

_For once he wanted to go out and socialize, if it meant seeing her, then he would definately stop by Ichiraku later. He smirked, "Haruno Sakura, I will definately try to win your heart."_

And...

_Sasuke was planning on going over to Ichiraku later. Maybe Sakura will be there._

_" I will get you back Sakura, I hope you can forgive me for being such a jerk to you earlier..." _

_Sasuke stopped and stared. _

_Sakura was with Gaara... Gaara of the desert... and in a very compromising position... He felt jealousy and sadness overtake his heart. _

_" No Sakura, I can't lose you, I-I love you..."_

_His eyes hardened. " I will win back your love"_

Let the Games Begin

* * *

So how was it? I hope it makes up for me not updating in so long! And it's quite likely I won't be updating till the end of May, when I'm out of school. **Ducks **Don't blame me! Blame my teachers!

I love all of my faithful reviewers! Thanks so much!!!

Ja Ne

Animelover


End file.
